


Dog!

by babywinterbear



Series: Mi pequeña gran familia [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinterbear/pseuds/babywinterbear
Summary: Donde Tony va a un refugio de animales a adoptar una mascota por recomendación de Steve y regresa a casa con un niño de cinco años.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Mi pequeña gran familia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712581
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Dog!

—Podríamos adoptar una mascota.

Stark frunció el ceño ante la repentina ocurrencia de su pareja. Estaban acurrucados en el sofá de la sala común viendo una película pero ninguno de los dos estaba prestando atención. La torre se sentía terriblemente vacía por la ausencia del equipo y aunque Tony jamás llegaría a admitirlo, se sentía bastante solo. 

No era que Steve no fuera compañía suficiente, claro está. Aquel hombre era la mejor persona que Tony podía tener a su lado y solo él bastaba para alegrar sus días. Sin embargo, ambos eran héroes y tenían un gran peso a sus espaldas, pocas eran las noches que podían conciliar el sueño y con suerte no tendrían una pesadilla.

Sam Wilson les había recomendado adoptar un perro de compañía. Un animal no solo podría mantener sus mentes ocupadas, sino que también las de todo el equipo. Tony, reacio a aceptar ayuda, simplemente lo había descartado.

—¿Y por qué ahora? —murmuró en respuesta— Quiero decir, no es que no quiera pero, ¿realmente podremos cuidarlo? Si no podemos con nosotros mismos...

—Tony —interrumpió Steve con su voz de Capitán—, no seas tan negativo. Podemos cuidar a una mascota, Sam dijo que era una buena idea y tendremos la ayuda de todo el equipo. Creo que a todos les agradará la idea, podemos sorprenderlos cuando vuelvan.

Cuando el rubio sonrió y sus ojitos se achicaron, Tony supo que había perdido esa batalla sin haberla empezado. ¿Quién podría decirle que no a Steve Rogers?

—Iremos mañana... 

Steve besó su frente y acunó su mejilla.

—Gracias, cariño.

Y la noche de películas se convirtió en una noche de besos y dulces palabras.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, su cama estaba vacía. FRIDAY le dijo que el Capitán había recibido una llamada urgente de Nick Fury y que le encargó ocuparse de la mascota por sí mismo. Maldijo durante un rato y, tan dramático como él mismo, decidió descartar la idea de la adopción, pues él no estaba tan de acuerdo desde un principio, pero finalmente se disfrazó con sus gafas de sol y un sombrero poco llamativos y salió a cumplir los caprichos de su amado.

Y ahí estaba, en un refugio de animales.

—Bienvenido señor —sonrió una muchacha en cuanto lo vio entrar—. ¿Necesita ayuda?

—No, gracias. Voy a mirar por el momento.

Paseó por los pasillos mirando los distintos animales que había allí. Desde pececitos de colores hasta adorables perros peludos. Todos muy ruidosos, por cierto. Tony se estaba arrepintiendo. No es que odiara a los animales pero supo que tenía suficiente con lo hablador que se había vuelto Clint como para también tener que aguantar esos ladridos agudos.

Se planteó la manera de persuadir a su novio para que desistiera de la idea de tener una mascota hasta que oyó un grito ahogado y luego una vocecilla.

—Eres Iron Man.

Tony siguió la voz hasta encontrar un par de grandes ojos marrones mirándolo desde abajo. Era un niño. Un maldito niño. 

El menor estaba escondido en una de las jaulas sin candado y abrió la puerta para verlo mejor. Stark levantó una ceja ante esto y, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie mirando, se agachó a la altura de la jaula y se quitó las gafas.

—Sin el traje soy Tony Stark, no hay Iron Man aquí. De cualquier forma, ¿cómo me has reconocido...?

El niño alargó una de sus pequeñas manos hacia él y con un dedo tocó el reactor de arco en su pecho. Tony se estremeció ante el tacto cuidadoso mientras que el niño trazaba la luz azul por encima de su camiseta.

—Llamas mucho la atención —se encogió de hombros—, ¿has venido a adoptar una mascota?

—Algo así —Tony estaba hipnotizado por los ojos curiosos de aquel crío, la manera en que trazaba la forma del reactor de arco como si temiera hacerle daño—. ¿Qué haces aquí escondido? No deberías jugar en estos sitios.

—No estoy jugando —sonrió él alejando su manita del pecho del adulto. Se acercó a Tony como si estuviera compartiendo su mayor secreto, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro—. Este es mi hogar.

—Este no puede ser tu hogar. Es un refugio de animales, no de niños.

El pequeño castaño volvió a sonreír.

—Nunca dije que me estuvieran refugiando aquí. Yo entré solo —ante el gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad del millonario, el niño solo amplió más su sonrisa—, aquí tienen comida y agua y no hace frío. Y cuando las señoritas de ahí se van por la noche puedo jugar con los animales, así no me siento solo.

Pocas cosas podían sorprender a Tony después de haber luchado contra alienígenas o estar acostándose con un hombre de más de 100 años, pero sin duda las palabras de ese niño lo habían dejado boquiabierto.

—¿Y tus padres? —dijo suponiendo la respuesta

Entonces el niño suspiró como si hubiera respondido esa pregunta muchas veces y respondió con la voz más apagada.

—Papá y mamá murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño, no los recuerdo —el adulto iba a interrumpirlo pero él siguió hablando—. Estuve viviendo casi toda mi vida con el tío Ben y la tía May pero ellos tuvieron un accidente hace una semana. Unos hombres me llevaron a vivir a un sitio extraño pero yo no quería estar allí. Me escapé.

El niño había estado viviendo escondido en un refugio de animales durante una semana, escapando de hombres desconocidos y aún afligido por su pérdida. Parecía demasiado pequeño como para lograr todo eso por sí mismo. Lo miró con compasión y se sentó en el suelo junto a él.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, chico?

—Cinco.

—Cinco —repitió para sí mismo—. ¿Y por qué me dices todo esto? Sabes que yo podría llevarte de vuelta al orfanato donde te llevaron esos hombres.

Él frunció el ceño como si no hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad y luego cruzó sus brazos en su pecho intentando parecer intimidante sin conseguirlo, obviamente

—Porque eres Iron Man, no puedes hacer cosas malas.

—Exactamente por eso debería llevarte de vuelta, pequeño. Ahora que te he descubierto no puedo dejar que sigas viviendo aquí.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? No voy a volver a ese lugar, y si me llevan volveré a escaparme.

Suspiró, era injusto que un niño viviera en esas condiciones.

—Lo primero que voy a hacer es sacarte de aquí y darte comida de verdad. Si sigues comiendo comida de perro te vas a quedar más enano de lo que ya eres.

Sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad al oír comida pero luego se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa que, Tony adivinó, quería parecer sarcástica.

—Si voy a crecer tanto como tú entonces no me estoy perdiendo nada. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero tienes el tamaño suficiente como para llegar a la bandeja más alta del frigorífico.

El magnate abrió los ojos cómicamente haciendo que el niño soltara una risita. Lo peor de todo lo que el niño había dicho era que tenía razón. Bueno, también había que aclarar que era millonario y su nevera era más grande que cualquier otra. Sin embargo, hizo una nota mental de nunca volver mencionar la altura delante del niño.

—Pequeño diablo —susurró haciendo reír más al pequeño—. Venga, vámonos de aquí antes de que me arrepienta.

Tras ponerse de nuevo su "disfraz" le tendió la mano y él no lo pensó dos veces antes de agarrar uno de sus dedos con su pequeña manita. Incluso Tony, que una vez fue llamado Mercader de la Muerte, no podía evitar estar atrapado en las redes de dulzura del niño.

—¿No vas a llevarte un perrito?

Se detuvo y alzó la ceja en dirección al menor. ¿Había ido a adoptar un perro? Sí, quizás algo de eso había estado en su mente antes de encontrarse al niño. 

—Da igual, creo que por el momento tengo suficiente contigo.

—¡Pero yo no soy un perro!

—¿No lo eres? —fingió analizarlo con la mirada y luego intentó parecer sorprendido— Oh, dios santo, no lo eres.

—¡Claro que no! No seas tonto, ¡los perros no pueden hablar!

—Mmm, sí, es cierto. Es por eso que pensé que eras un gorila.

El pequeño se llevó su mano libre a la boca para ahogar su risa.

—¡No soy un gorila! 

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Pero si eres idéntico a Terk, la amiga de Tarzán.

—¿Te gusta Disney? ¡A mí también!

—No me digas, ¡qué casualidad!

—Eso ha sonado un poco irónico, señor Stark.

—¿Conoces la ironía? Por el rumbo que había tomado esta conversación no creí que lo supieras —dijo ganándose un gruñido indignado—. Y oye chico, llámame Tony.

El niño estuvo en silencio todo el camino hasta el coche. Tony lo subió y le abrochó el cinturón. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Peter extendió una mano hacia él.

—Peter.

—¿Eh?

—Me has dicho que te llame Tony así que deja de llamarme chico, niño y, definitivamente, ¡deja de llamarme gorila! Llámame Peter.

—Vale, Terk —respondió revolviéndole el cabello. Peter chilló.

—¡Vale, gruñón! ¡Conduce con cuidado!

Lo miró divertido a través del espejo mientras conducía a la torre.

—¿Gruñón?

—Como uno de los enanitos de Blancanieves.

—Dios, niño —y un segundo después, ambos estallaron en risas—, eres mejor que un perro.

—¡Claro que lo soy!

—Claro que lo eres, el simio es el animal más inteligente después del ser humano.

—¡No!

Tony continuó conduciendo mientras escuchaba al niño charlar. Era risueño y encantador, nunca había conocido a un niño que consiguiera sacar esa parte paternal que no sabía que tenía y pensó que tal vez podría acostumbrarse a eso.

—¡Por fin en casa!

Clint se tiró en el sofá de la sala común con un gran suspiro, el resto de Vengadores estaban igual de cansados. Steve, que había sido una adición de última hora, se sentó en el sillón individual y aceptó el vaso de agua que Bruce le ofreció.

—FRIDAY, ¿dónde está Tony?

—Ya le he notificado vuestra llegada, el señor estará aquí en cinco minutos.

—Genial —sonrió aunque sabía que la IA no podía verlo—. Oye Fri, ¿sabes si Tony ha hecho lo que le pedí?

—Ciertamente el señor ha traído consigo compañía de su viaje al refugio de animales de Manhattan.

Steve ignoró el tono humorístico que llevaba la respuesta y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver al dueño de la torre. Se levantó y su marido le dio un dulce beso.

—Bienvenido, amor.

—Estoy en casa, cariño.

—¡Ugh! —se quejó Clint— Dejad de hacer eso, por favor, ¡esta es la sala común!

—La sala común de _mi_ casa, Legolas —y volvió a besar a su pareja para dejar claro su punto—. Si no te gusta puedes irte a la granja en la que vives con tu familia ya no tan secreta y ordeñar vacas.

—Vale, vale, me rindo. ¿Dónde está la sorpresa? Cap nos ha dicho que has ido a un refugio de animales.

—Seguidme, os va a encantar.

Se dio la vuelta para guiar a sus amigos hacia su propio piso donde el niño, ya alimentado y aseado, los esperaba. Habían estado toda la mañana planeando la sorpresa y, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros, estaba muy seguro de que tarde o temprano iban a terminar enamorándose del crío. Si él mismo lo había hecho, cualquiera podía.

Entró en el salón de su piso con una gran sonrisa que se deshizo de inmediato al no ver al niño por ninguna parte.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Steve ilusionado

_Eso quisiera saber yo._

—¿Peter? Oye, sal ya.

—¿Quién demonios llama a su perro Peter? —preguntó Clint al fondo

Una risa infantil llenó el salón, pero aún no veía al niño por ninguna parte. Natasha cogió sus armas al oír la voz, Bucky y Sam también se pusieron en guardia.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Bruce poniéndose nervioso

—¡He sido yo!

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia una esquina del techo donde el niño, una mata de rizos castaños y mejillas adorables, estaba literalmente colgando con sus manos y sus pies pegados. A Tony se llevó una mano al pecho y chilló.

—¡NIÑO BAJA DE AHÍ!

Las risas del menor se hicieron aún más fuertes y el matrimonio corrió al lugar donde estaba colgado el niño con los brazos extendidos, temerosos de que pudiera caer.

—¿Quién es este niño?

—Mocoso, no te lo voy a decir dos veces, ¡baja de ahí! —Peter ni siquiera parecía oírlo porque estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose— Maldición, Wanda, baja a Peter de ahí.

—¡Lenguaje! —corrigió Steve antes de que una confusa Wanda moviera sus manos envolviendo al niño en una bola de energía rosa.

—¡MAGIA! —chilló el niño dejando de reír y abriendo los ojos exageradamente

La bruja escarlata dejó a un asombrado Peter en el sofá. Tony se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió al niño.

—Peter, explícame qué demonios estabas pensando antes de comenzar a trepar por mi techo. ¡Podrías haberte caído!

Con una sonrisa inocente, respondió.

—Me dijiste que teníamos que sorprender a Steve, los he sorprendido a todos, ¡incluso a tí!

No pudo evitar borrar su enfado, contagiado por la risa del niño.

—Está bien, ha sido mi culpa, ¿cómo me iba a imaginar que pensabas hacer algo así? La última vez que lo revisé, los gorilas no se pegaban a los techos.

—¡Te dije que no era un gorila! —rió en respuesta y luego captó las miradas de todos los demás. Como si de repente le hubiera entrado vergüenza, se escondió detrás de Tony— Sois los Vengadores...

—Sí, lo somos —sonrió Steve aún confuso—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—¡Soy Peter! Tony creyó que era un perrito y me trajo con él.

—No creía que fueras un perro, Terk, he dicho gorila.

Y, contrario a la respuesta que esperaba, el niño se lanzó a una pared y escaló para llegar al techo y arrastrarse.

—¡Demonios! Esto es ridículo, los niños no pueden trepar paredes lisas, ningún humano normal puede, ¡baja de ahí antes de que me de un infarto!

—¡Hasta que no admitas que no soy un gorila y que tú eres un enano! ¡Y un tonto porque en todo caso yo sería una araña!

—¡Mocoso!

Los Vengadores, un poco más tranquilos, comenzaron a reír burlándose de Iron Man.

—Te queda bien ser padre, Stark, ¡creo que tu spiderling y yo vamos a ser buenos amigos!

Steve aún no entendía de dónde había salido el niño, pero sin duda alguna Tony había acertado al traerlo. Un niño que se pega a las paredes era mil veces mejor que un perro.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, recuerda: no compres mascotas, ¡adopta!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Este os (publicado en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre y user) es como una especie de experimento. Me gustaría saber cómo de grande es la parte del fandom que está tremendamente obsesionada con Spiderson. Si este one-shot tiene el feedback que quiero, pronto publicaré una historia que llevo un tiempo preparando así que: ¡estad atentos!


End file.
